Cheslaera Fallowfern
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = Fighter | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Cheslaera Fallowfern was the leader of the Flaming Sword Riders, an adventuring company that operated in Luruar and the North during the 1370s DR. Description Cheslaera was kindly described as "plain". Personality She was somewhat of a misfit in her wealthy merchant family that resided in the North Ward of Waterdeep. They had aspirations of becoming nobles and Cheslaera grew bored of the posturing and pretensions the rest of her family performed every day. She also had no desire to be married off as part of the social climbing. She had an independent spirit and wanted to get out of the city and see the world. Possessions During her adventuring days, she acquired an intelligent sword that, according to Elminster, had beaten many men in a contest of wills, but she triumphed where they had failed and dominated the sword with her strong personality. Activities As the leader of the Flaming Sword Riders, she fought orcs and other monsters across the North, explored ruins, and found a dragon hoard. With her hard-won wealth and experience, she invested in businesses located in Everlund, Neverwinter, Secomber, Silverymoon, and Waterdeep and became a lady of some influence. Relationships It was said that she had romantic entanglements in each of the cities where she invested. History Around , give or take a year, Cheslaera was a restless daughter in a "swirlcloak" merchant family, so when the opportunity to perform the Rite of the Stag Lass came along she grabbed it with gusto, strolling through the streets of Amphail wearing nothing but a mask with antlers and dancing merrily at the Stag-Horned Flagon all night long. In the morning, she and six of her fellow revelers formed the Flaming Sword Riders, set off for Silverymoon to acquire a charter from High Lady Alustriel, and began their adventuring career. Success and wealth came fairly quickly and Cheslaera became a businesswoman of some importance in the North. Rumors & Legends Speculation about her future plans included establishing a fortified trading post to barter with the Uthgardt barbarians and the dwarven and gnomish miners in the region, or to take service with the defenders of the newly formed nation of Luruar. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of the North Ward of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fighters (3e) Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Adventurers Category:Members of the Flaming Sword Riders Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep